The Clarettes
by MLPFIMFANFICTION
Summary: There are three new chipettes at West Eastman High; Avril, Ariel and Trina AKA The Clarettes. The 'munks and 'ettes welcome them with open arms but the Chipettes start to get quite annoyed by these new additions. Eleanor is feeling lonely as Trina and Theodore start to hang out more, Jeanette feels that Ariel is stealing Simon's heart and Brittany hates Avril. What will happen?


**Hey readers! I decided to try something different and write a Chipmunk/Chipette story because WHY NOT? :p I was inspired by another story on here, I forget the name of it but I'll remember soon! So get ready to meet the new Chipettes; Trina, Ariel and Avril!**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was a sunny morning outside the Seville house. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. But all that was being drowned out by the shouts of the furry creatures living inside said house. For Jeanette and Simon, two out of six of the different chipmunks, were trying to get their siblings out of bed.

"C'mon Eleanor," Jeanette shook her younger sister, "Get out of bed."

"No." Eleanor muttered, shoving her face into her pillow.

"C'mon Theodore," Simon shook _his_ younger brother, "You'll be late!"

"Only if there are cookies." Theo turned to face Simon. "Which, may I point out, there isn't." And with that, Theodore was face first into his pillow with a grunt.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany were having a head-to-head Wii battle. They danced all over the remote as the on-screen game of tennis played on. This was a rare occasion, as usually Alvin and Brittany were the very last to get up. This, however, was not the case this morning as they had agreed the previous night that the next morning would be '**The Decider**', to decide who was the most awesome. So far, surprisingly, Brittany was winning.

"You're going DOWN, Seville!" Brittany laughed maliciously, as she just managed to catch a far ball.

"No, I think you'll find that YOU'RE going DOWN, Miller!" Alvin cackled back, as the ball went sailing past Brittany's character.

Suddenly, Dave walked into the room in some casual attire; Jeans, denim jacket, striped shirt and trainers. He had six tiny schoolbags in his hands, one blue, one red, one green, one pink, one lime and one purple.

"So are we ready to-" He started.

"Get up Ellie!"

"No."

"Theo, if I have told you once, I have told you a billion times. GET. UP. NOW."

"No cookies equals no Theodore."

"Alvin! You cheated!"

"How can you cheat in virtual tennis?! You're just a sore loser!"

"-go?" Dave finished uncertainly. After another few seconds of pointless banter, he decided to take charge. "HEY!" He yelled.

Alvin and Brittany stopped yelling. Simon and Jeanette stopped shaking their siblings. Eleanor and Theodore shot up in bed. They all stared at Dave in shock

"Okay, enough fighting." Dave said, more softly this time. "Alvin, Brittany, turn off the TV."

"YES!" Brittany fist-bumped the air in celebration. "In your cute little face, Alvin LOSER Seville!"

"I'm sorry" Alvin smirked, putting a hand behind his ear, "All I heard was 'Cute face'." Brittany rolled her eyes and jumped down to turn off the console.

"Ellie, Theo, get up and get ready quickly." Dave pointed at the two fuzzballs on the bottom bunks. They groaned before getting out of bed.

"Nice." Dave pointed at Jeanette and Simon, who were all set and ready to go. "You guys... Uh... Just come downstairs with me." Jeanette and Simon awkwardly high-fived each other before scurrying after Dave.

Eleanor quickly ran into the bathroom to get changed into her signature lime-green dress. Meanwhile, Brittany was having some difficulty unplugging the Wii and TV. Alvin noticed and jumped off the table to help. He ran up behind her and placed a paw on her shoulder. Brittany yelped and turned away sharply. When she saw it was Alvin, she relaxed instantly.

"You okay?" Alvin asked her.

"Yeah, you just startled me." Brittany smiled at Alvin. Alvin laughed.

"No, I meant with unplugging the Wii." He clarified.

"Oh." Brittany turned back to face the plugs. "Not really." She sighed.

"It's okay, I'll help." Alvin leaped over to the sockets and flicked the switches next to the still-plugged-in plugs. The TV and Wii turned off instantly.

"Wow," Brittany gasped (she was still new to all the crazy contraptions), "How did you do that?"

Alvin smirked.

"Magic."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jeanette and Simon sat on the same seat in the car as the seats were so huge (Well, to them). Simon jumped to reach the seat-belt and pulled it just under Jeanette's head. He jumped down, buckled it and squirmed into the belt next to Jeanette.

"Thanks Si. You're such a gentleman." Jeanette smiled. Simon instantly felt the usual butterflies that usually came to his stomach when Jeanette said anything to him. He blushed bubblegum pink.

"Gee, uh, t-thanks Jean." Simon stumbled over his words and gasped as Jeanette laid a paw on his. She giggled as Simon turned bright red.

"Hello, lovebirds!" Alvin yelled, swinging in through the door and landing next to Jeanette. Alvin wiggled his eyebrows.

"What? No! We weren't... I mean, like, we didn't, uh-" Simon and Jeanette protested together and Jean quickly withdrew her paw.

"Oh, you don't have to hide it," Alvin smirked, laying back into his seat, "We all see the way you two look at each other. It's so obvi-"

"Alvin!" Brittany said in a warning tone, as she jumped into the seat with Alvin.

"Sorry Auntie Brittany." Alvin grumbled, but Simon caught the knowing glint in his eye.

Simon couldn't hide his feelings for Jeanette. Well, he could try all he might around Alvin, but his eldest brother just seemed to know everything. Sighing, Simon turned away from Jeanette, who looked slightly hurt. She had a speech ready for English and thought he might like to hear it. Jeanette never told anyone about her fear of public speaking except for her sisters and Simon. When she'd have to do a speech, she would ask Simon to hear it first then, once he'd help her fix it up, he would smile reassuringly and give her thumbs-up.

"Looks like Alvin ruined _that_ happening." Jeanette muttered silently.

Dave burst into the car carrying Eleanor and Theodore. He threw them into the backseat where they landed with a THUD on the remaining seat.

"Alright guys, are we ready?" Dave asked, not waiting for an answer. "Do we all have our seat-belts on?"

"Yes Dave." Eleanor, Theodore, Simon and Jeanette said in unison. Dave glared at Alvin.

"Alvin, put on your seat-belt." He ordered.

"Why can't Brittany do it?" Alvin whined.

"Because, Alvin, you're closer to it."

"True, but I am a rebel. I think seat-belts are stupid. I think-"

"I think you should put on your seat-belt before I throw you out onto the streets."

That was enough to make Alvin shut up and do as he was told.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eleanor turned to Theodore and smiled as the car drove off to school.

"Theo?"

"Yeah?" Theodore replied, staring at Eleanor shyly.

"Would you like some of my cookie?" Eleanor leaned in to him. "I sneaked it for you." She whispered. Theo's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, yes please!" Theodore squeaked excitedly as Eleanor pulled out a giant cookie from her bag. She broke it in half and handed one half to Theo.

They happily nibbled on their cookies, enjoying each others presence. Brittany sneaked a glance at them and smiled. Her sister and Theodore were so adorable! She nudged Alvin in the ribs and pointed at the two.

"Ouch!" Alvin screeched loudly. "What was that-"

"Shhh!" Brittany hushed him and pointed again to their youngest siblings.

Alvin paused to watch them chomping on a cookie and smiled. Then he sniffed and pretended to wipe away fake tears.

"Oh! They grow up so fast!" Alvin sniffed dramatically while Brittany sighed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

They soon arrived at West Eastman High. Dave drove away, leaving them on the sidewalk with a quick goodbye. The six small animals trudged into school, avoiding the giant feet. They all had English first so they set off to the class, arriving a few minutes late (Much to Jeanette and Simon's despair).

"Sorry we're late Mrs. Hudson!" They trilled, jumping into their giant, shared seats.

"It's no trouble," Mrs. Hudson smiled. "I was just introducing the class to three new students. You'll probably get along swimmingly." She added with a wink. The 'munks and 'ettes, to their surprise, saw three small, furry chipmunks on the desk- _girl_ chipmunks!

"Class," Mrs. Hudson said, hushing the room. "Please meet our newest furry students; Avril, Ariel and Trina." The chipmunks smiled shyly.

The first one, Avril, was the same height as Brittany. She had caramel fur and big silver-blue eyes. Her dark hair was quite long and curly near the bottom. She wore a lavender dress with a dark purple jacket and she had bangles on her right wrist. The second one, Ariel, had the same colour fur as Jeanette. She had giant green eyes and her blonde hair was in a braid over her shoulder. She wore a plain, white t-shirt with a black leather jacket to contrast and a knee-length grey skirt. The third, Trina, was short compared to her siblings with light fur and was quite thin. Her brown hair was dip-dyed turquoise and loose down her back. She had a simple turquoise dress on with a light-blue, wrap-around cardigan. She had brown eyes that glowed in the class light.

The Chipmunks jaws dropped and they stared at the new additions to the school. Meanwhile,the Chipettes stared with interest. Jeanette and Eleanor immediately made plans to make friends but Brittany was a little skeptical. She likes being one of a kind. An original. Now there were_nine_ chipmunks at the school. But she decided on trying to get to know them before judging them, mostly because she knew her sisters were chew her out if she didn't make friends. One thing was for sure: It was about to get more interesting at West Eastman. A lot more interesting.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! Next chapter we get to know more about the new chipettes: The Clarettes, after my favourite cousin :p (Pronounced: Cla-rettes) Please, uh, review maybe? Huge thanks (btw sorry if my grammar is terrible)**


End file.
